Recently, a variety of compact systems such as a handy phone have been developed using advanced integrated circuits (ICs). A background printed wiring board used in these compact systems is accordingly required to be thin and light. The circuits for the background printed wiring board used in the compact system generally include resistors and capacitors in addition to the ICs. Since a resistor with a high value and a capacitor with a large capacity are commonly big in size and bulky, when such a resistor and a capacitor are required in a circuit, one type of the background printed wiring board has mounted bulky discrete devices thereon.
Another type of the background printed wiring board uses a resistor paste. In this case, the printed wiring board has an adhesive resistor paste serving as a resistant material which is attached in an inner circumference of a through-hole of the printed wiring board using a screen printing method. However, it is difficult to make consistently a resistor element having an appropriate resistance value.
There is an increasing demand to obtain a small wiring board with thin and light resistor elements at a low cost.